Where the Spring Breeze Blows
by banannie-chi
Summary: Greek Mythology AU! Based on the the myth, "The Abduction of Persephone" Akashi, Lord of the Underworld, meets Kuroko, God of Spring, for the first time when he comes to the upper world after many years to attend a meeting with the other Olympian gods. Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

Akakuro Greek Mythology AU!

Based on the myth, "The Abduction of Persephone"

Hello, you all may address me as banannie or banannie-chi. I'm a new fanfic writer and this is my first fanfiction. I've had this account for a while but I have never actually written anything, so please do not expect much from my writing. I'm writing this story because I was inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone and I felt a really strong urge to write this AU! for the Akakuro pairing. Characters may be OOC sometimes because I tried to force them into Greek Gods/Goddesses but it didn't quite work out perfectly.

**Disclaimer! **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for minor OCs. All rights belong to their respective mangakas.

This is un-betaed, so please don't throw tomatoes at me for horrible grammar!

Character list

Akashi- Hades

Kuroko- Persephone

Midorima- Thanatos

Murasakibara- Hypnos

Aomine- Dionysus

Kise- Hermes

Momoi/male!momoi- Artemis/Apollo

Riko- Athena

Kiyoshi- Poseidon

Vincent Naitorei- Zeus

Haizaki- Ares

Kagami- Helios(?)

Himuro- Morpheus

* * *

"Mama!" a young child with sky blue hair and matching eyes ran across the grass into the arms of his mother leaving behind a trail of freshly bloomed flowers. His mother Kuroko Tetsuna, Goddess of the Harvest, smiled tenderly at the antics of her cute son and replied, "Yes, Kuroko?"

"Look! I can make flowers appear, tah-dah! Here are some for you!" Kuroko beamed while holding out a small bouquet of flowers to his mother.

"Kya~! Tetsu-kun you're so cute!" Momoi Satsuki, Goddess of the Moon, squealed from her place beside Tetsuna. "I'm so jealous, I wish I had a son as cute as yours Tetsuna but I made an oath to never marry! Can I just take Tetsu-kun?" Momoi pouted at the Goddess of the Harvest.

Tetsuna sighed while turning towards Momoi, "Satsuki, would you please stop asking to kidnap my child? You're lucky that I even let you around Kuroko as much as I do."

"Che. I was only joking. Such an overprotective mother as always." Momoi grumbled.

Yes that was correct, Kuroko Tetsuna was an overprotective mother. And she was determined to keep her son's chastity intact in a depraved world full of lusty Gods who hounded after any pretty thing that moved.

* * *

"Akashi-chi! News from the upperworld!" Kise Ryouta, the bubbly golden haired messenger God, descended into the underworld calling for Akashi Seijuro, ruler of the realm.

"What is it, Ryouta?" Akashi inquired disinterestedly from his throne. He absentmindedly picked up a shogi piece from the board and admired it, before flicking his gaze over to Kise.

"Mou, Akashi-chi is mean as always, not even bothering to say hello to me after I traveled so far to get here." Kise's citrine eyes pooled with fake crocodile tears, as he stuck out his lower lip.

Kise's over-the-top theatrics never failed to irk Akashi as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Just say what you need to say and leave." _Before I kick you out by force, _Akashi added mentally while casually taking out a pair of sharp red scissors from his robe. They glinted menacingly under the dim light of the Underworld.

As if he could read Akashi's mind Kise put his hands to chest in a gesture of surrender and cried, "Alright, Alright! There's no need to get violent! I was just joking with you! Anyways I came here to tell you that Vincent Naitorei, your brother the King of Gods, requires that you attend the next meeting of Olympian Gods at Mount Olympus next week. It's a mandatory meeting so you can't skip out! And also th-"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a tanned arm flung itself around Kise's neck. Aomine Daiki, the God of Wine, Merry Making, and Ecstasy, finished Kise's sentence, "There's going to be a party next week on the same day as the Olympian meeting! It's going to be awesome, Akashi, you should really come this time, I swear all you ever do is sit around in this dark and dreary place, you're turning into a senile old man."

"Aomine-chi! When did you get here!" Kise asked in surprise craning his neck to face Aomine.

"You're the one who asked me to come with you to invite Akashi, dumbass! And besides, as the God of merry making I should be the one spreading news of an awesome party that's about to happen. The only that can party harder than me is me." Aomine declared with an arrogant smirk.

"Hmm I must have been drunk when I asked you." Kise replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah probably, we went to a bar lat night remember?" Aomine said.

Akashi's eyebrow twitched even more at the addition of Aomine's presence. He pressed his fingers against his temple in an attempt to soothe the upcoming headache, provoked by Kise and Aomine's incessant squabbling. For some reason these two always seemed to appear out of nowhere together and cause trouble. Akashi understood Kise's purpose of coming as a messenger God, but he had a feeling that Aomine only came to get a rise out of annoying the redhead with comments about his "senility". _That tanned bastard is getting too brazen_ Akashi thought to himself.

Calmly, but with cold fury, Akashi turned towards the two babbling Gods and asked, "If that is all you wish to tell me, would you both kindly leave now?" It was posed as a request but Kise and Aomine knew it was an order to be followed. Gulping at the murderous aura surrounding Akashi, they quickly obliged, tripping over themselves in an attempt to scramble away from Akashi's presence.

As they left, Akashi released a sigh of relief. Finally, he was allowed peace and quiet once again. However, thinking about the Olympian Gods meeting made Akashi's mood turn sour. He hated Mount Olympus. It was always too bright, too noisy, and too extravagant. As much as he disliked Kise and Aomine's frivolous attitudes, many of the Gods and Goddesses at Mount Olympus were much worse. They were arrogant and childish, always playing tricks on each other, backstabbing others with games of deception and flattery, gambling with the lives of mortals, and provoking wars for their own amusement. Akashi found their actions to be selfish and morally disgusting, but he did not consider himself to be particularly virtuous either. Rather than being bothered by the unethical behavior of his family members and wishing righteousness upon them, Akashi was irritated because he was always the one who was left to clean up after the messes they caused, especially when mortal lives were involved. Wars were the most troublesome because huge influxes of dead souls would flood into the underworld, awaiting judgement, which came slowly because Akashi was a fair ruler and he made sure his kingdom was just. Their souls would loiter along the bank of the river Styx moaning day and night in despair over their unfortunate fates. To Akashi it was annoying as hell.

For the most part Akashi was ignored by the other Gods and Goddesses at Mount Olympus, for his cold and aloof nature, not because he was the ruler of the realm of death. After all, Gods were immortal, what did they have to fear from death? Akashi was a handsome God with piercing heterochromatic eyes of scarlet and gold, a devilishly good-looking face, and a toned but sleek body build. He definitely would have been quite popular amongst the ladies if not for his standoffish nature. Many deities had tried to pursue and lure him into their beds; however, they were always turned away and quite often shamed by the red headed God for their audaciousness, resulting in spurned goddesses who spread rumors to create a negative perception of him. Not that he minded though, because Akashi prided himself for being the kind of person who didn't care about what others thought of him. After all _what do they know about me?_

Above all, the most annoying thing about the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus though, was their phoniness. Whenever conflicts between the Gods and Goddesses arose, Akashi would find someone trying to butter him up and convince him to pick a side. The constant cycle of pestering and shifting alliances, nauseated Akashi to no end, which was why he tried to avoid visiting MountOlympus as much as possible.

Just thinking about going back to MountOlympus made Akashi feel aggravated, but there was nothing he could do about it. His younger brother, the King of Gods, had issued a demand and even Akashi had no choice but to oblige. _I should be able to leave with my sanity intact if I just avoid the party._

Akashi exited his throne room and was heading towards his bedchambers when he encountered Midorima Shintarou, the God of Death and Akashi's right hand man in matters of the underworld. Akashi nodded his head in greeting towards his subordinate while Midorima responded with a curt nod of his own, bringing his slender, meticulously wrapped fingers up to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah Shintarou, would you mind joining me for a game of shogi before I retire to bed. It seems that I would like to clear my mind for a bit." For Akashi, shogi had always been a peaceful activity that calmed his mind and Midorima had always been his favorite opponent, although the latter had yet to win a single game against him. In fact, anyone had yet to win anything against the almighty Akashi Seijuro.

"Alright." Midorima accepted because in all honesty he didn't really have a choice. When Akashi asks for something, "no" is not an acceptable answer. Besides Midorima had no qualms spending time with Akashi, although it was rather frustrating losing all the time. _Perhaps this time…_

He accompanied Akashi wordlessly to the shogi room, which was decorated in a traditional Japanese style that contrasted rather strangely with the rest of the European styled residence. For a Greek God, Akashi had an odd affinity for Japanese styled things, although Midorima was not one to judge for he also had a liking for the Japanese horoscope predictor Oha-Osa.

Upon entering the room, Akashi sensed another presence dozing off in the far corner of the room. It was Murasakibara Atsushi, the God of Sleep and another one of Akashi's loyal subordinates. His long purple hair obscured his face from view as he slept in a somewhat awkward half slumped position. In his hands he clutched what seemed to be a bag of food.

"Atsushi. Wake up." Akashi commanded, firmly shaking the shoulders of the giant purple-haired God.

Bleary violet eyes clouded with sleep, slowly opened, and directed their gaze upward meeting a pair of red and yellow heterochromatic eyes. "Eh? Aka-chin? Ah sorry for falling asleep in your shogi room. Sometimes my own powers make me sleepy, gomen." Murasakibara said sheepishly.

"It is alright Atsushi. I will allow it this time, but next time sleep in your own residence please." Akashi replied. Murasakibara had always felt like a little brother to him, so it was difficult for Akashi to stay angry at him for little things like this. _Perhaps I am spoiling him too much._

"Eh, Mido-chin is here too. Are you going to play a round of shogi? Can I watch?" Murasakibara inquired indifferently while resuming eating whatever was in the bag he was clutching. It seemed to be baked bread crisps as Midorima scolded his brother for "getting crumbs all over the floor." It would seem strange but Midorima Shintarou, the God of Death, and Murasakibara Atsushi, the God of Sleep, were in fact twins, although only fraternal since they looked nothing alike. The two brothers were not particularly close, but they were not on bad terms either.

"Yes, Atsushi, I permit you to watch our game. Shintarou, let us begin." Akashi called to his companions after having already finished setting up the board.

While playing Midorima dully commented, "Aomine and Kise visited today correct?"

"Yes they did. How did you know?" Akashi's eyes never strayed from the board as he asked the question.

Midorima scoffed, "I heard them. Loud as always. Anyways, they invited you to the party at MountOlympus, will you be attending?"

"No I will not. You know I detest that place." Akashi replied stoically, wondering why Midorima bothered asking a question he already knew the answer to.

_Dammit he's winning again_. Midorima gritted his teeth as he watched Akashi claim yet another one of his pieces. "I know you despise extravagant gatherings however, I believe it might be good for you to go. Recently your mood has been more uptight than usual; perhaps you should take a short break for one night."

"As if you should be the one lecturing me about being uptight, Shintarou," Akashi replied drily, with a bit of bite in his tone. Midorima flinched slightly at Akashi's snide comment, which made the redhead feel a tiny twinge of guilt for his rude words. _Perhaps that was uncalled for. Shintarou is quite cute when he is being a mother hen, but his tsundere nature prevents it from being overbearing_

"I was only offering advice_,_ Akashi. Please forget I said anything." Midorima retorted, sounding slightly miffed.

Murasakibara, who had been laying on the ground for the whole game, piped up, "Aka-chin is going to the MountOlympus party? Maybe I'll see you there since I am going too. Neh, did you know the party is supposed to be held for the coming of age of the new Spring God? Muro-chin told me he was really cute." Akashi knew "Muro-chin" was referring to Himuro Tatsuya, God of Dreams, and Atsushi's closest friend. It was a wonder how he got so close to someone as passive as Murasakibara.

"I already stated that I will not be attending, Atsushi. However, I am surprised that you of all people agreed to go. I thought you would prefer sleeping over participating in those exorbitant celebrations." Akashi said, though he had an inkling of the giant's motives.

"I don't really want to go but Muro-chin said there will be free snacks." That confirmed Akashi's conjecture. _Sigh I should make a note to tell Himuro to stop spoiling Atsushi so much._

After listening to the conversation, Midorima's attention focused back to the game and within two minutes Akashi smirked, "Checkmate, Shintarou."

Needless to say, Akashi Seijuro won.

"I will be retiring to bed right now. I suggest you two do the same." Akashi waved to his subordinates as he stepped out of the shogi room.

Walking to his bedchamber, Akashi recalled what Murasakibara had said. _A new Spring God? When I heard about Tetsuna's pregnancy, I thought she would have given birth to a daughter. How interesting. Perhaps I shall attend the party, _he pondered with a faint smirk on his face.

* * *

AN- Wow writing fanfiction is really time-consuming, huge respect to those of you who churn out 10k+ fanfics. I feel that Aomine is really OOC as Dionysus because Touou! Aomine is really moody and lazy. Instead let's all just imagine easygoing Teikou! Aomine before his talent bloomed. Ah, happy times. And if anyone noticed Vincent Naitorei is actually Vincent Nightray, a character from Pandora Hearts, who I felt was perfect for the part of Akashi's brother because they both have heterochromatic eyes lol. I just romanized his last name because every other character has a Japanese name. It still feels weird to call him Vincent but I didn't want to romanize his first name into Binsento because that's even weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back with the second chapter of "Where the Spring Breeze Blows", hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer!** I still don't own any characters from knb.

* * *

Listless baby blue orbs stared idly off into the distance as the owner daintily trailed his fingers over lush green grass. A soft breeze ruffled his light turquoise hair and his white cotton robes from where he sat, knees clutched against his chest, on a patch of earth in his mother's garden. He sighed, picked up a dandelion, examining it between his fingers, before leaning his lips closer and blowing. The seeds scattered away, blown in all directions carried by the breeze of wind. Rising to his feet, he strolled through the garden and with a wave of his arm he mentally commanded, _bloom._ At once flower buds opened up, leaves on bushes turned greener and thicker, trees bore fruit, and the grass became even greener than before.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the God of Spring, sat back down on the grass after performing his duties of maintaining the garden. Leaning against an apple tree, he let himself become lost in his thoughts once more. Today, the Spring Equinox, was his 20th birthday, and apparently his father, the King of Gods, would be throwing him a party at the Great Hall of Mount Olympus that night.

It wasn't that Kuroko didn't want to go, but he felt slightly nervous. This was the first time since his birth where a celebration inviting all the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus would be held solely for him, and Kuroko was not used to being the center of attention. He had only attended a couple of other big celebrations before, and Kuroko tended to be invisible most of the time due to his weak presence. Moreover, even if he was noticed, his overprotective mother was vigilant in keeping others from approaching him.

_I suppose I just don't mix well with others._

Kuroko bit his lip as he continued thinking about his upcoming birthday party, until he heard a voice entering the garden.

"Tetsu-kun~!"

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-kun~! Where are you?"

Kuroko turned his head towards the familiar voices and said, "Ah Momoi-san, Aida-san. I am here.", while waving his hand to catch their attention.

"Oh, there you are Tetsu-kun! Seriously, I've known you for so long but your weak presence still throws me off whenever I come looking for you. Anyways, I've already told you to call me Satsuki-chan not Momoi-san." Momoi sulked as she flung her arms around Kuroko, locking him in a tight embrace.

"Satsuki! Let go of Kuroko, you're hugging him too tight! Can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Riko Aida, the Goddess of Wisdom, yelled at her pink haired companion who was currently nuzzling her cheek against Kuroko's. Momoi loosened her hold, but did not completely let go of the pale bluenette, opting to grip onto his right arm instead.

"Momoi-san, Aida-san, what brings you here?" Kuroko inquired monotonously, ignoring Momoi's demand.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday, Tetsu-kun! And we're also here to help you prepare for your coming of age party tonight! I'll make sure you look amazing!" Momoi squealed.

"Actually, we're here on a request from your mother to look after you, because she left to take care of some business in the mortal world." Riko clarified, looking irritatedly at Momoi who was too busy admiring her Tetsu-kun's cuteness. "But on a side note, happy birthday, Kuroko." Riko smiled kindly at the blue-haired Spring God.

"Thank you," Kuroko nodded to Riko before turning to face Momoi, who was still clutching onto his right arm, "however, I do not think it is necessary for you two to watch over me anymore, since as of today I am an adult." Although, he said that, Kuroko knew his mother would not stop sending others to watch over him. From a young age, Tetsuna, his mother had overly sheltered Kuroko. Unlike other young Gods and Goddesses, Kuroko had never been free to roam the mortal realm, or even his home, Mount Olympus, without a proper guardian or chaperone. The one place he was free to wander about was his mother's palace and her gardens, but only when she was home. Riko and Momoi were his mother's favorite chaperones for him because they were both virgin goddesses who took oaths of virginity and would never be able to "sully" her precious son's chastity.

Riko sent a pitying glance towards Kuroko, but said, "I'm sorry Kuroko, but you know how overprotective your mother can be. Momoi and I both think that you should be allowed to be more independent, but your mother will not be swayed."

"And even if we tried to defy her, your mother is a really hard person to say no to. Sorry Tetsu-kun." Momoi added with an apologetic expression.

Kuroko sighed. He could not blame Momoi or Riko, for he knew his mother had an insanely effective ability of guilt tripping others to get what she wanted. Kuroko, himself had been a victim to it many times when he tried to convince her to let him have some more independence.

"Nevermind, it is fine. I will not question my mother's orders again. Momoi-san, Aida-san, let us go back into the palace." Kuroko turned and strode away from the garden.

"Wah~! Tetsu-kun is such an obedient son!" Momoi gushed, running after Kuroko with Riko trailing closely behind.

* * *

The Great Hall was truly a splendid sight that evening. The interior was lit with rows of crystal chandeliers, and thousands of ornately decorated torches hung from the sides of gold plated walls. The pillars, the furniture, the decorations, everything seemed to be adorned with shiny precious metals, and bright glittering jewels. The Gods and Goddesses themselves were dressed in their most extravagant attires; sequins, rich saturated colors, priceless jewelry, and sweet perfume mixed together to create an atmosphere of absolute luxury and opulence. The mood was cheery and festive as peals of laughter erupted into the air in staggered intervals, and dazzling eye-blinding smiles flashed across the room. The presence of so many deities gathered at one place made the entire hall glow with a divine ambience.

The lavish sight in front of him awed Kuroko, although his facial expression remained much the same as his normal one. Internally sighing, he examined himself in a nearby mirror and was bitterly disheartened by his plain image. Kuroko wore a long simple white robe with no jewelry, nothing different from his regular gardening robes. Although Momoi had tried to dress him up, when his mother returned he was forced to wear his usual mundane white robes to "protect his purity."

"Kuroko," his mother's voice interrupted Kuroko's lamentation as he turned to face her. "Let's go." Tetsuna said softly, taking her son's hand as if he were a child.

"Yes, mother." Kuroko replied, following after her.

Kuroko simply stood by without saying a word as he watched his mother socialize with the other Gods and Goddesses. None of them seemed to notice him because of his lack of presence. Kuroko idly wondered if he should seize the opportunity to run away from his mother and have some freedom for once but he decided against it after weighing the consequences.

"Tetsu-kun~! Tetsuna!" a bubbly voice called towards Kuroko and his mother.

"Momoi, thank you for watching over Kuroko earlier today." Tetsuna greeted politely.

"No problem! You know I adore Tetsu-kun as if he were my own son." Momoi replied, with a bright smile, which quickly turned into a pout as she added, "Although I'm a bit disappointed that you undid all my hard work of dressing him up by forcing him to wear those ugly plain white robes."

Tetsuna rolled her eyes, "Momoi, I have told you time and time again that these robes are perfect for Kuroko. They embody his innocence, his purity. Besides, Kuroko doesn't like extravagant clothing."

Kuroko who had been standing next to his mother, made no move to protest.

"But it's his coming of age party today. I think he should at le-" Momoi began but was cut off when another figure barged into their little circle.

Akari Masako, Goddess Queen of Mount Olympus, and wife of the King of Gods, interrupted the conversation as she stepped in front of Momoi to face Tetsuna.

"Greetings my dear sister, where is your precious little son? Could it be that you did not bring him to his own birthday party for fear of my wrath?" the Goddess queen mocked at Tetsuna.

The Goddess of Harvest glared back and jeered, "Oh please, are you still hung up with Vincent's affair with me? I would have thought you would have gotten over it already considering the number of beds he has jumped into over the course of your marriage. And don't you dare threaten my son." turning her head she whispered to Momoi, "Take Kuroko somewhere else."

Momoi nodded before taking hold of Kuroko's arm, attempting to lead him away from the brewing clash between Tetsuna and Masako.

However, the Goddess queen's sharp eyes caught notice of Kuroko despite his thin presence and gave him a look of contempt before turning back to Tetsuna, commenting, "How pathetic and weak-looking. Is he really even a God?"

Tetsuna snorted, but her eyes raged with fire, "As if you should be one to talk. What about your own son, the cripple, with a deformed leg? I heard he…"

* * *

Kuroko was pulled out of earshot by Momoi before he heard his mother complete her sentence. His mother had a sharp tongue, which he had witnessed before at other celebrations, so he wasn't all too surprised when angry Gods and Goddesses confronted his mother. This was not the first time he had heard of his mother's vendetta with the Queen Goddess either. Kuroko already knew he was a bastard child born out of wedlock, but he wasn't particularly bothered by it because the majority of Gods/Goddesses were of illegitimate birth. It wasn't so much an insult as it was a fact, although he had to admit he was a bit intimidated by the Goddess Queen.

"Hey Tetsu-kun, are you okay? Don't listen to anything Masako just said. She's just a bitter angry old woman." Momoi comforted.

"I am fine Momoi-san. Please do not worry about me and enjoy the party." Kuroko replied bluntly.

"Actually I wanted to introduce you to some people at this party." Momoi said as she tugged Kuroko towards a small cluster of three Gods. One of them had bright golden hair, the color of the sun's rays. His eyes were yellow ochre and he had a strong sleek build with a blinding smile. On his feet were sandals with little fluttering wings. The other God had pink hair the exact same shade as Momoi's, and his facial features strongly resembled Momoi's as well. He had a tall slim build with sun kissed skin. The last God of the group had dark tanned skin, short black hair, and fierce cobalt eyes. On his face, he wore confident smirk. His body build was muscular and tall like the other two, and in his hand, he swished a glass of wine.

"Hey guys! I have someone to introduce to you~!" Momoi exclaimed excitedly as she barged into the little circle of Gods who all turned to look at her. Gesturing to Kuroko who stood beside her, she said, "This is the Spring God, Kuroko Tetsuya, whose birthday we're celebrating tonight!"

"Wait where?" the blonde God, Kise Ryouta, looked around not seeing anybody besides Momoi.

"I don't see anybody either, what the hell Satsuki? Am I drunk already?" the tanned God, Aomine Daiki, grumbled.

"Um, I am right here." Kuroko said raising his hand in an attempt to draw attention to himself.

"Gah?!" Kise and Aomine both jumped in surprise after abruptly noticing Kuroko's presence. "Where the hell did you come from?!" Aomine demanded coarsely.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko replied impassively.

From beside Momoi, the pink haired god whispered amusedly to his twin sister, "When you told me that he had no presence I thought you were exaggerating but it turns out you were right."

Momoi grinned at her brother, "Of course I was telling the truth, I'm not the type to lie about things like this. Anyways you should introduce yourselves to Tetsu-kun."

"Hello Kuroko Tetsuya, I am Momoi Satsuya, the God of Light and Healing, and the twin brother of Momoi Satsuki. I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening." Satsuya greeted smoothly before taking Kuroko's right hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Stop! You're destroying Tetsu-kun's chastity!" Momoi complained, tugging her brother away from Kuroko. "I'm sorry, he's a bit of a ladies man." Momoi apologized to Kuroko, who was to her shock, blushing.

_Even if it was only on the hand, that was my first time being kissed by anyone besides my mother _Kuroko thought.

Aomine and Kise who had watched the exchange also took note of the faint blush on Kuroko's pale skin. _C-c-cute, _they both thought with light blushes of their own.

Aomine, the first to recover introduced himself next, "I'm Aomine Daiki, God of Wine, Merry Making, and Ecstasy. If you ever want to have a good time, hit me up." He ended his sentence with a suggestive wink, which earned him a whack on the head courtesy of Momoi.

After gathering up his senses Kise gave his intro, "I'm Kise Ryouta, the Messenger God! Can I call you Kuroko-chi?" without waiting for a reply, Kise latched himself onto Kuroko squealing, "Kuroko-chi is so cute~!"

Kuroko, who made no move to return the embrace, maintained his usual emotionless expression. _It seems as though I have gotten myself another Momoi, _he sighed internally_._

A light tap on his shoulder made Kuroko turn around. It was a serving nymph who bowed politely before delivering her message, "Kuroko-sama, your father, Vincent-sama, requests that you meet with him in his throne room right now. Please follow me."

_A meeting with father? I can't even remember the last time I saw him. _

"Very well then. I shall take my leave now. It was nice meeting you, Momoi-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko bid farewell to the three gods and Momoi before following the serving nymph to his father's throne room.

After having walked for a couple of minutes, the nymph stopped at a pair of ornate double doors. "We are here." She announced while opening the doors for Kuroko.

"Thank you." Kuroko said before stepping inside. The throne room was as lavishly decorated as the Great Hall with golded accents everywhere. In the back center of the room, was a jewel and gold encrusted throne where, his father, King of Gods sat.

The King of Gods was youthful. He looked to be in his mid to late 20s and was quite handsome with long golden hair that reached just below the shoulders, matching golden eyes, a tall and muscular build, and a commanding divine aura. He wore an elaborate purple robe with beautiful red and silver detailing.

It was hard for Kuroko to imagine that such a grandiose man was his father.

Upon closer inspection, Kuroko realized his mother was in the room as well. She stood next to his father's throne looking angry and annoyed but her gaze softened when she spotted Kuroko.

Bowing in a polite curtsy, Kuroko greeted, "Good evening your majesty."

"Tetsuya, my son, come closer." The King of Gods beckoned towards Kuroko, "and pleases address me as father. Your majesty is too formal."

"Yes father." Kuroko obliged as he stepped closer to his father until he stood right at the foot of the throne.

Vincent reached out to cup Kuroko's cheek in the palm of his hand before leaning his face closer to examine his son's features. Kuroko's eyes widened slightly in surprise._ Large doe-like blue eyes _Vincent observed with a smile. _Soft silky hair _he ran this fingers through the pastel blue locks. _Smooth porcelain skin _he trailed his fingertips along his son's jaw. _Moist pink lips..._

_"_Vincent." Tetsuna interrupted with a warning tone.

The King of Gods removed his hand from Kuroko's face, but his eyes remained fixed. Finally, he sighed, turning towards Tetsuna and said, "It is his coming of age celebration today yet you still dress him in such plain robes. As a son of the King of Gods, he should wear sometime more befitting, thus I have acquired some robes that I believe will fit the occasion."

Vincent snapped his fingers, and a nymph maid scurried over carrying a large box, which Vincent took into his arms.

"This is my gift to you, Tetsuya." The King of Gods said, while opening the box to reveal a deep ultramarine colored robe with intricate red flower detailing.

"Thank you father." Kuroko accepted the gift with a small bow of appreciation.

"No, Vincent, Kuroko cannot wear such a robe. The colors are too sensual, I will not allow it." Tetsuna asserted after she imagined her darling Kuroko being pounced upon by lusty gods and goddesses in the new robe.

Vincent's eyes turned cold as he directed his gaze towards Tetsuna. "You dare defy me, my dear sister? After the trouble you caused with my wife today? Come, we will talk about this in private. Oh and Tetsuya, one of the maids will help you get dressed in your new robes." The King of Gods exited the room hauling a protesting harvest goddess along with him.

"Kuroko-sama, please come with me." One of the nymph maids directed him to a changing room.

After changing into his new robes, Kuroko could not contain his surprise as he breathed a gasp at his reflection in the mirror. The deep rich colors contrasted strongly with his pale skin, light hair and eyes, emphasizing the spring god's soft, effeminate features. For once, he looked like a God, not a scrawny weak mortal. His presence also seemed to strengthen, finally emitting some semblance of a godly essence.

"Kuroko-sama, you may return to the party now."

* * *

Akashi Seijuro huffed in annoyance as he stalked out of the Great Hall. Parties at Mount Olympus were always the same, and this time was no different.

_That sly bitch, Alexandra, tried to lure me into her bed again. How any times has it been already? Just because she is the goddess of love and beauty does not mean everyone is willing to fall to his knees for her._ _And trying to spike my drink? How audacious of her._

(Flashback to the party)

_Akashi saw a well endowed blonde goddess slinking up to him before she pressed her body against him, purring, "Seijuro, my dear Lord of Darkness, would you like to have some fun with me tonight?" _

"_No I would not." Akashi replied coldly, firmly pushing the touchy goddess off his chest._

_She pouted at him, "You are always so uptight as usual," reaching to trail her fingers down his arm she continued, "just let loose for one night." She looked up at him with flirtatious eyes._

_Akashi's face remained indifferent as he gripped her wrist in an iron hold, responding icily, "I already said I will not. Do not bother me again tonight." _

_Alexandra only smirked at his response. "Alright, fine, but at least have a drink with me. I brought you a glass of ambrosia wine." she said extending her other hand, which was holding a glass of wine, to him. _

_Akashi scoffed at the gesture, "Do not pretend to be innocent. I already saw you dumping a vial of liquid into that glass. You never know when to give up do you?" As a serving nymph passed by, he returned the drink onto the platter. _

_A quick look of embarrassment flashed across Alexandra's face, but she quickly regained her composure. "Fine, if you do not wish to join me tonight, then do as you please. But, mark my words, one day you will come crawling to me." With that last statement, the goddess of love and beauty strutted away no doubt to try to jump in someone else's bed Akashi mused disinterestedly before walking the other way._

(Present)

Akashi sighed once again at the events of the party. _Pesky goddesses I can handle, but those two bastards, Ryouta and Daiki have done it again. _Akashi recalled what had happened after Alexandra left….

(Flashback to the party)

"_Is that Akashi-chi? Oh gods, it is! Akashi-chi over here!" an irritatingly familiar voice reached Akashi's ears as he spun around to face Kise, who was waving his hand in the air manically. _

_Beside Kise stood Aomine, who said with a smug look on his face, "Wow, I didn't actually expect you to come, Akashi. I told you this was gonna be an awesome party."_

_Akashi grimaced when he saw the two. "Actually I was just about to leave. Daiki, Ryouta, if you will excuse me, I shall depart." The God of the Underworld turned to stride towards the exit, but Kise and Aomine quickly flanked both sides of the redhead, slinging their arms around his shoulder to prevent him from leaving. _

"_Wait, don't leave yet, the night is still young! Akashi, you really need to let loose sometimes." Aomine grinned drunkenly from Akashi's left._

"_Aomine-chi is right! You're too dark and serious all the time! Here have a drink!" Kise offered a glass of red wine to Akashi who cordially declined. I don't trust any of the drinks at this party he thought._

_Instead, Aomine reached out, took the glass of wine from Kise's hands and downed it in one-shot. "Oi, Kise how about we sing that song." Kise smiled deviously in agreement. "Sounds good, Aomine-chi." _

_The two Gods simultaneously opened their mouths and sang off-key, "100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around - 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around - 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around…"_

_Akashi's annoyance levels shot through the roof, as his aura turned pitch black in a warning sign, but the two idiots were too drunk to notice. Akashi was preparing to take out his scissors when Aomine suddenly stopped singing. Kise noticing his partner's abrupt stop also ceased his caroling, "What's wrong Aomine-chi?"_

_Bending down to clutch his stomach, Aomine gave a slightly pained reply, "I just feel a little queasy. Hold on I'm goin-"_

_Without finishing his sentence Aomine suddenly retched and vomited. _

_Right in font of Akashi's feet._

"_Ah I feel much better now." the tanned God straightened up before noticing Akashi's murderous aura._

"_Daiki." Akashi's scissors snapped ominously._

(Present)

Akashi mentally vowed to never attend a Mount Olympus party again, as he leaned against a marble pillar outside the Great Hall. A cool spring breeze blew past him, as he allowed his mood to calm down a bit, closing his eyes in relaxation. Abruptly, he opened his eyes when he sensed another presence in the garden. Scanning his eyes around the green landscape, he finally spotted a petite blue haired boy sitting on one of the benches, absentmindedly caressing the rose petals from a bush beside him.

_How strange. I have never seen this person before. He must be a deity if he is at this party but his presence is so weak, I almost didn't notice him._

* * *

AN- omg this chapter took me so long to write... I had originally intended for Akashi and Kuroko to meet in this chapter but it just kept dragging on and on so I promise they will meet next chapter! Anyways, I wanted to clarify some characters in this chap: Akari Masako is not an OC, she's actually the Yosen high coach in knb and I just used her as Hera because I needed a female character to play the role. Also if anyone is confused, Momoi Satsuya is basically a male version of Momoi and he portrays her twin, the God Apollo. And I think I made it obvious but Alexandra Garcia is Aphrodite. I feel bad for portraying her as a slut since I actually really like her character, but as I said I need someone to play the part.

Well then, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here! It's rather short, sorry about that... I've been trying to update daily but I'm don't think that I can keep this pace up for much longer.

Anyways huge thanks to those of you who reviewed my story! Your comments really inspire me to write more for this story :)

**Disclaimer!** I do not own any knb characters

* * *

Kuroko idly plucked the petals of the rose as he pondered over the night's events. Unbeknownst to the petite bluenette, a pair of curious heterochromatic eyes was studying his every move.

(Flashback to the Party)

_Kuroko returned to the Great Hall after being attired in his new garments. For once, others seemed to notice his presence as Gods and Goddesses approached the young Spring God whom they had never seen before. 'It is a bit disconcerting being the center of attention,' Kuroko thought, politely greeting each of the Gods/Goddesses who stopped to talk to him._

'_Where is Momoi-san?' he wondered attempting to scan through the crowds for the pink haired goddess. Eventually Kuroko gave up, as his short stature was unable to spot the person he was looking for. A serving nymph walked by carrying a tray of drinks, and offered one to Kuroko, who politely accepted._

'_Mother has always forbidden me from drinking, but it is my coming of age celebration tonight so I suppose one sip would not hurt' Kuroko reasoned bringing the glass to his lips. The wine tasted slightly bitter, despite having been sweetened with ambrosia and nectar._

_After a couple of minutes, Kuroko began to feel hot and stifled in the Great Hall. How strange, I felt fine earlier, so why is it that I feel so flushed right now? _

_Carrying his wine glass with him, Kuroko decided to exit the Great Hall to get some fresh air._

(Present)

Kuroko shivered at the cool breeze. For some reason, he felt incredibly hot, but his skin felt cold and clammy under the touch of his fingers.

Akashi who was intently observing the small blue haired God, frowned when he noticed the light pink flush decorating the bluenette's pale cheeks. _Is he drunk?_ Akashi wondered, but his eyes caught notice of the seemingly full wine glass next to the petite boy. Upon closer inspection, the wine glass seemed familiar. _Shit, is that the glass Alexandra spiked? Che,I should have dumped the drink on her instead of putting it back on the tray._

Feeling guilty, and slightly responsible for the pale blue-haired God's unfortunate circumstance, Akashi walked over to the shivering bluenette and draped the cloak he had been wearing over the Spring God's frail frame.

Kuroko looked up in surprise at the sudden weight on his shoulders. In a monotonous tone, he deadpanned, "Who are you?"

Akashi smiled gently and replied, "I am sorry for surprising you. It's just that you seemed cold. I am Akashi Seijuro, God of the Underworld, and you are?"

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement and greeted back politely, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, God of Spring. Thank you for your consideration."

_So this is the new Spring God. How interesting. _

Akashi leaned his frame against a nearby column, crossing his arms against his chest, and smirked, "So you're the birthday boy. What are you doing out here then? Skipping out on your own birthday party?" the redhead teased. For some reason he felt an urge to make the bluenette blush.

Unfortunately, Kuroko did not blush, but he pouted sticking out his lower lip, "I was not skipping out. I just felt hot and needed some fresh air."

_Cute_ Akashi mused at the expression.

"I suggest you ditch the wine." The redhead said nonchalantly, taking the wine glass and dumping the contents on the grass, before moving to sit on the bench beside Kuroko.

The bluenette frowned at Akashi's actions, "That was quite wasteful of you, Akashi-kun." Instinctively he scooted away from the red haired God.

Noticing the pale youth's discomfort Akashi leaned closer until Kuroko was forced over to the other end of the bench. Gazing at the young boy with smoldering heterochromatic eyes he asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

Unwavering baby blue eyes met the piercing stare.

"No."

Internally though, Kuroko felt uneasy under the scrutinizing gaze. He suddenly remembered his mother's words, _Men, and even some women, are like wolves. A wolf will always observe it's prey before attacking. _However, in this instance Kuroko could not feel any bad intentions coming from the God sitting next to him. Instead, he felt shy, as if all his insecurities had been lain out in front of him for Akashi to study. Without letting his emotionless façade crumble, Kuroko continued:

"Ano, could you please stop staring at me Akashi-kun? It is making me feel uncomfortable."

Akashi laughed lightly, leaning away from petite bluenette.

"Haha, I apologize for making you uncomfortable. It's just that I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

This time Kuroko could not hide the blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

"Please do not make jokes like that. It's embarrassing."

Akashi himself thought that his last sentence was rather cringe worthy, _but I genuinely meant it. There's something about this Kuroko Tetsuya. It's strange, everything about him draws me in. Those clear blue eyes, that pale unblemished skin, that small petite frame, and that soft powdery blue hair. Even though he has no presence, I cannot take my eyes off him._

Absentmindedly, Akashi stretched out his arm to touch those silky locks, ignoring Kuroko's questioning look.

"Akashi-kun, please stop messing with my hair."

Although Kuroko was used to others, such as his mother and Momoi ruffling his hair, this time the feeling was different. For some reason, his heart began to beat faster. _Ba-dump ba-dump. _

…

"Ah sorry, I couldn't help myself. My self-control seems to be a little weak today; I am not usually this touchy. Please forgive my rude behavior." _More like I am never this touchy _Akashi thought to himself. He had always disliked physical contact with others and would never reach out to touch anyone unnecessarily_. But the feel of his hair beneath my fingertips, I did not want to let go._

"I forgive you Akashi-kun. Actually, it felt rather nice." A faint smile ghosted across Kuroko's lips. In the pallid light of the moon, the Spring God's porcelain skin seemed to give off an ethereal silver glow, and his eyes shone like blue topaz crystals, reflecting the soft moonlight.

He looked beautiful.

Akashi almost gaped at the breathtaking sight.

Coughing awkwardly, the God of the Underworld, suddenly stood up and said, "It was a pleasure being in your acquaintance, Tetsuya" bending down on one knee Akashi pressed his lips softly against the back of Kuroko's right hand, "but if you will excuse me, it is time for me to depart." With that, the red-headed God tipped his head in a farewell gesture, before striding out of the garden.

"Wait!"

Kuroko called from behind, "You forgot to take your cloak back."

"It is fine. You may keep it, in case you get cold again tonight."

"I cannot accept it." _Or else my mother will find out that I was alone with someone _Kuroko worried.

Sensing the bluenette's distress, Akashi gently took the cloak off the petite God's thin shoulders, fingers slightly brushing against the soft skin of Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko shivered at the cold touch. Lifting his eyes to lock into Akashi's gaze, he asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

The God of the Underworld only gave a mysterious smile, "Perhaps." and with that ambiguous answer, he was gone.

* * *

Kuroko lay in his bedroom reflecting on the night's events. After Akashi had left, Kuroko returned to the party in a daze, bumping into Momoi who had apparently been searching for him. His mother had sent out a mini-search party upon realizing that he was missing from the Great Hall.

After learning that her precious son had left the party alone, she took him home immediately, scolding him for his "reckless" behavior. Kuroko kept quiet about his meeting with Akashi.

Nestled in the soft sheets of his bed, the Spring God's thoughts wandered back to the God of the Underworld. He remembered the way Akashi's dexterous fingers stroked through his hair, the way they felt when they brushed against his flushed body, cold but leaving trails of fire. His scent, he could still remember it, more intoxicating than that of any flower he had ever encountered. Those mismatched crimson and golden eyes flashed through his mind. He would see them every time he closed his eyes to sleep. In the darkness, they stared at him sensually.

Closing his eyes, Kuroko imagined that the owner of those glowing eyes was there in the room with him. A gentle hand would weave into his hair while cool fingers cupped his cheek, trailing the outline of his lips softly before slowly tipping up his chin and…

Kuroko blushed at his own thoughts.

The image of the red head's mysterious smile as he disappeared haunted him that night.

_Akashi Seijuro, I think my mother has mentioned him before. She described him as an irascible old God with a cruel disposition, but the man I met today was nothing like that._

_I want to see him again._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Akashi sat on his knees in front of his shogi board, leisurely moving the pieces in a game against himself.

Picking up a gold general, he moved the piece one square forward orthogonally, snapping it to the board with the ends of his fingers.

Observing the pieces, Akashi frowned.

_My strategy is sloppy today, for some reason I can't seem to concentrate._

Inwardly, though, the red-headed God knew his lack of focus stemmed from a certain teal haired deity.

He remembered the way those clear cerulean eyes met his, the way he glowed bathed in silver starlight, and the way his skin felt, soft and smooth as silk.

Akashi was not dense when it came to physical attraction. He had felt it before, even Akashi had fooled around before, although he was nowhere near as sexually promiscuous as most other Gods and Goddesses.

Usually, however, if someone sparked Akashi's attention he would claim him or her as his straight away. He would own them for the night, and by morning, his interest would dissipate like smoke in the air.

But, this time it was different. As much as he wanted to own the little Spring God, he had an urge to be gentle, to be gradual, to be subtle. He didn't want to scare away the petite bluenette by being forceful.

Furthermore, it had already been 24 hours since the party and his interest still burned as strong as that night.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, just what are you?_

* * *

"Himuro-chi!" Kise Ryouta burst into the room in all his blonde glory, greeting the raven-haired young man cheerily.

Himuro Tatsuya, God of Dreams, looked up in surprise at the sudden intrusion, "Oh, hello Kise-kun. What brings you to my residence?" he asked rising from where he had been reclining on the plush divan.

"Akashi-chi sent me here to tell you that he wants a meeting with you in the Underworld today as soon as possible. He didn't tell me why though. How unfair, Akashi-chi never tells me the important stuff! He's always so secretive you know? Sometimes I feel like a slave, but Akashi-chi is still one of my best friends. Oh by the way, did you know…"

Himuro tuned out Kise's ceaseless chattering as he began to dress for his departure. Even someone as patient as the God of Dreams could not sit through the blonde messenger God's endless prattling.

As he exited discretely, Himuro wondered _what could Akashi want from me? It's rare for him to request the presence of any Gods other than Midorima and Atsushi._

"…right, Himuro-chi?" Kise who had finally finished his rambling looked expectantly around the empty room before realizing the God of Dreams was gone.

"Eh?! He left already! Mou, everyone is so mean to me!" Kise wailed before departing himself.

* * *

Arriving at the gates of the Underworld, Himuro saw Akashi standing by, waiting expectantly, his hand leisurely stroking the fur of his pet, Cerberus, the three-headed guardian beast of the realm.

"Tatsuya, thank you for coming." the red-head greeted cordially towards the God of Dreams.

"Likewise, I am honored to have been requested in the presence of the Great Lord of the Underworld." Himuro responded politely.

"There is no need to flatter me Tatsuya. After all, I am the one who will be asking a favor from you." Leading the raven-haired man into his palace, Akashi continued, "I shall get straight to the point now. If it is within the realm of your powers, I would like for you to allow me to meet someone through a dream."

Himuro was slightly shocked at the request. Who could have predicted that the almighty God of the Underworld would turn to him for help to meet someone? _I wonder who it is. The person must be important, for him to throw away his pride and request help from me. _

"It is within the realm of my abilities, but I must know the identity of the person you wish to meet with." Himuro replied hesitantly.

"The person I wish to meet with is Kuroko Tetsuya, the God of Spring."

The raven-haired man's eyes widened at the name. _Ah, so this is why the Great Akashi Seijuro must ask for my help. Stories of the Harvest Goddess's excessively over-protective parenting must have reached the Underworld as well. It would be impossible, even for Akashi, to meet with the Spring God without having Tetsuna breathing down his neck._

"Alright, I will help you," Himuro started, "but, this is a rather dangerous task you are asking of me. I would like something in return." The God of Dreams thought about Tetsuna finding out about this ploy, and shuddered.

Akashi had expected this; the raven-haired God was shrewd, he would not his aid go unpaid.

"What would you like in return?"

Himuro pondered for a short moment before replying, "Send Atsushi to my residence for a week."

Akashi smirked, "Deal."

He knew Tatsuya would not breach their agreement.

* * *

A/N- Yay, Kuroko and Akashi finally meet! It was really hard for me to write their romance scenes; I literally cringed throughout the whole thing. Hopefully I will improve throughout the story /crosses fingers

Ah, I just love making fun of Kise, his character is the most fun to write sorrynotsorry

and also, did any of you catch that slight Murahimu reference at the end? *wink wink* ;)

Anyways, please review! I love hearing about what you guys think of my story and what I should improve!


End file.
